Reunited
by animegal210
Summary: 3 years later since Ezra left the ghost crew for unknown reasons then he has met up with some old friends. They since have started their own rebellion against the imps.But he thinks he left the ghost crew behind but really they are on his trail.Kanan desperately looking for his old padawn to say sorry. Please r and r be kind only my second story
1. Chapter 1

Nalie's POV

I walked around the Falcon. It has been threes years since Ezra has been back. Everyone was so happy to have him. Everyone being Tris, Christina, Michael, Sam and myself. We all knew each other since we were kids then Ezra's parents left and he avoided us. Then he went missing all together but now he's back and that's all that matters. though he says he wants to be called Deb since the Imps are after him. I heard shouting and waked in only to get knocked to the ground by Deb. He smiled at me as he helped me up then bolted away. "Where is he?" Sam asked. "Yeah we are going to kill him." Michael added. "What happened that makes you want to kill him," I asked amused. "He posted something really bad about me and Sam," Michael said angrily. "Now where is he," Sam demanded. I pointed in the direction Deb raced off in to. I walked in the sat down and stared out into space. Christina looks at me "what's bugging you." Christina put the ship on autopilot and looked at me once again with her tell me look. "The usual," I said. Christina rolled her eyes at me before turning away. Then there was a big crash and some shouts. Tris walked in confused "what is it know that's going on with the boys." "You don't want to know," Christina said. I looked out at space.

Ezra's POV

I raced down the hall with Sam and Michael in hot pursuit. I smiled seeing the ladder.I cloned it up and found some crates. "Look out," I shouted pushing the crates down and heard a crash. _ if they don't kill me then Christina will._ I thought and looked down and smiled seeing Sam and Michael buried under the crates. "Deb you win now get this off us," Sam shouted. "We won't kill you... much" Michael added. I jumped down and unburied them.I smiled triumphantly before our coms went off.

_"Deb,Sam, Michael we have a mission," _Tris said.

_"Got it Tris," _I answered before walking with Sam and Michael to the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan's POV

I sat in my room it has been so long since any of us seen Ezra. The rest of the crew thought of the worst of what could have happened.I will never think that he is dead or on the dark side. We will never give up hope.I sensed something and I realized what it was._Ezra's force signature. _I thought before I could reach out my com went off.

_"Kanan Fulcrum gave us a mission," _Hera said.

"_On my way," _I answered before leaving my room and going to the cockpit.

"Kanan, you look like you've seen a ghost," Sabine said smiling. I wanted to tell them so bad but I didn't believe it myself.

"Kanan Are you ok," Hera asked worriedly.I tried to speak but I hit the ground and all I saw was blackness.

Hera's POV

Kanan fell to the ground and I knew something was wrong.I quickly put the ship on autopilot and raced to him.I picked him up with the help of Sadine and we got him to the medbay. Zeb and Jake stopped us.

"What's going on," they demanded and saw Kanan. I just motioned for them to go to the cockpit and got Kanan to the medbay and set him down when he came to.

"Are you ok Kanan," I asked again inspecting him to see what caused him to black out.

"It's Ezra," he said his voice shaking and I stiffened at this._ If Ezra is out there we will get him back._ I thought my eyes tearing up.

"Well then after the mission let's go get him," Sabine said smiling at us. I looked at Kanan and he nodded. I nodded to Sabine and we went back to the cockpit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

"So Sam, Natile and me will go here while you guys distract the imps here," I said pointing at places on the hologram map of lothal. "That plan already recks of failure," Tris said shaking her head. "Come on what's the worst that can happen," I said smiling at my friends. They shook their heads but smiled.

Ten minutes later

We raced along the streets of capitol city trying to avoid getting blasted at.

"Remember when you said what's the worst that can happen,"Natile said smiling at me.

"Yeah yeah,"I said shooting behind me with my slingshot. I looked ahead of me I raced right into a man.I looked up I saw it was someone I never wanted to see again. _Kanan._ As my friends held off the imps while I layed there still dazed from the collision.

"Here let me help you," he said and the minute he touched me I punched him in the throat. "Stay away from me and my crew," I snarled and took off running leaving a stunned and confused kanan as my friends followed hesitantly. "What was that all about," Sam asked me as we ran."doesn't matter as long as we got what we needed," I said ignoring his question. We got back to the ship and Crimson rolled up to us and beeped.I kicked her out of the way and went to my cabin and locked the door._ Why is Kanan and the others here._I thought angrily and punched the wall and gave a small gasp of pain.I layed down on the bed to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanan's POV

I stared after the kids while rubbing my neck._What was that kid's problem.I was just trying to help him. _"You ok there, kid got you good," Sabine said walking towards me. "We should follow the where they were coming from it was where the cargo was," I said to her. "We don't even know where they went," Zen said. "Well we have to try don't we," I snapped. Zeb and Sabine both took steps back._Something about that kid just bugged reminded me of someone but I can't think of who._ I looked at my crew. "Sorry I didn't mean that," I said looking at the ground. "Its fine, Kanan," Zeb said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah it's fine. You are just stressed about not being able to find Ezra," she said taking off her helmet."we all are." I sighed and walked along the streets towards the Ghost leaving Zeb and Sabine behind. I heard them behind me talking but I ignored them. As we got to the ship Hera came down. "How did it go," she asked. I looked at her before going to the cockpit. "Not got in a run in with a group of 't go well," Sabine said to her. I looked out the the distance I saw Ezra' tower and all I felt was confusion._ Why did he it something I did or what.I just don't get it._ I heard the door open and turned to see Hera. She sat down across from me. "What happened out there." I opened my to talk.

Natalie's POV

I looked at Crimson and rolled my eyes._ Something happened when Ezra saw that like he knew the man._Since Ezra has come back he had refused to tell us about where he was. So we didn't make him tell us. I went to his room and knocked on the door. "Are you ok,Ezra.I mean Deb," I asked through the door. "I'm fine, 's just that I want to be alone," he said. "How did you know it was me," I asked. I heard him sigh."Get everyone in the cockpit I need to tell you all something," he said and opened the was now face to face with me.I nodded and left so he didn't see me blushing._Why can't I tell him I like him._ Soon we all were in the cockpit. "You know about the Jedi order correct," he asked as we nodded.

Ezra's POV

I saw them nod at this. "Well I have force sensitive abilities." I said and saw their disbelief "Prove it," Sam said and I smiled at this._Gladly._I focused on Sam and soon enough he was in the air. "Ok ok I believe put me down," Sam begged. "Ok," I replied and dropped him. "Ok ow," Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I should tell you about where I've been." I waited trying to figure out how to start it out. "Ok here it goes..." and I started my story.


	5. Author note

Sorry for the really bad chapters .my doc manager has been buggy. Thx for baring with me on my mistakes.I will fix all the mistakes before publishing. Thx for the awesome support so far


	6. Chapter 5

Ezra's POV

I finished telling them what happened in my past and why I left. "I can't believe they would do that," Tris said putting her hand over her mouth in shock. I just shrugged I was use to this. "It doesn't matter the past is the past and you can't change it no matter how much you want to and you have to live with it in the present," I said calmly despite their protests. I walked out of the cockpit and towards the ramp and started to run._Running always helps me think. Why was Kanan __here and what is it that he was here for._ I didn't realize where I was going and found myself at my tower.I went up the ladder and walked around. Everything was still there and right where I left it.I froze when the door opened and I quickly went into the shadows.I took out my light saber/ blaster in my hands. I pointed it at the intruder my finger on the trigger. But before I could pull the trigger I saw who it was.

Sabine's POV

I looked at Ezra's old tower.I walked around looking at his old projects.I stared at the helmets he collected._ He sure does have a lot of them._ I heard a noise and pulled out my blasters and saw a kid._ Wait this is the kid that punched Kanan._ "What are you doing here," I questioned him. "I would ask you the same. But I don't see the point," he said with a smirk. I glared at him."what's your problem. Why did you punch my friend," I asked him. "Why should I answer to the likes of you," he replied putting his blaster away I did this to. "Leave now or else," I said pointing at the door. "Violence ooo that's so scary," he said with fake fear. I lunged at him but he quickly dodged my attack. "Woah your way to tough for me," he taunted. I got up and glared at him. He laughs and races off jumping over the rail and hitting the ground.I raced to the rail and saw him getting up unharmed. "Bye now. See you next time," he called and walked off. My hands tightened in to fists._There will not be a next time.I will beat you._ I then left the tower and walked to the Ghost.

Tris's POV

I walked into the kitchen and saw Michhael was there."Is Deb back from who knows where," I asked. "Nope haven't seen him," he replied while taking a bite of a yogan. "Did you try his com," I asked getting a may luo ron. "No I didn't," he said. He grabbed his com.

_"Deb where are you are you ok,"_ he said.

_"I was at my tower and yes I'm on my way back actually,"_ Deb said.I heard the ramp open and raced to the door just as Deb walked in. "Why didn't you say anything," I shouted." We all were worried. Natile the most," I said before covering my mouth with my hand. Deb just stared at me before leaving the room. Michael just stood there eating while watching us. "You know you could have tried his com," he mocked. "Just shut up," I growled.


	7. Chapter 6

Jake's POV

I sat in the cockpit with Hera just talking about random stuff with her when Sabine came in. "What's wrong Sabine." I asked getting up and walking towards her. I watched her sit down. "I was at Ezra's tower hoping to find anything on where he was." She began. _If that runt shows his face again I will kill him. That way he won't be in the way._ I put my hands in my pockets so the others didn't see my fists. "Did you," Hera asked frantically. "No but I had a run in with the kid that punched Kanan." She said looking at the ground. _I will kill that kid to if he shows a threat. _"Well if he was there could it be possible Ezra never went back to his tower," Hera asked looking out the window and at the tower. I just shrugged before leaving to find Kanan.

Kanan' s POV

I walked the streets of Central City. When I heard shouting and I went the direction it was coming from and saw a street fight. It looked like it was six against one which didn't seem far. When I was about to go and help I saw one of the kids was the one of the three kids that were running from the imperials. _That's strange why is he alone now._ I watched as the fight continued wondering if I should step or not. I watched as he dodged their attacks easily and he punched one of them in the neck. He then threw him in to another of his attackers._ The kid shows potential._

Sam's POV

I dodged a blow and then threw one myself._ This is taking longer than needed._ "Come now you guys why do you have to be like this," I asked my so called attackers. "I was beginning to have some real fun." "Just shut up kid," the tallest boy shouted. I lunged at him but he dodged it. I grabbed his blaster off his waist and fired it on him. I saw a man out of the corner of my eye. _Why is he just standing there watching._ I watched as the six picked themselves up. The tallest one glared at me. "Your crazy." Then they left. "I prefer the term misunderstood," I called after them smiling. I then turned and headed in the direction of the Falcon before the imps showed up.


	8. Chapter 7

Kanan' s POV

I followed the kid to where he was going. That's when I saw him. _Ezra._ When I blinked he was gone instead there stood a kid in front of me. He snapped his fingers and I felt something hit me from behind me. I tried to get up but couldn't my head was spinning to fast. "Get him aboard NOW," a kid shouted. "Whats happening," I managed to say. "Don't worry we're getting you aboard." Then the world went black._ Am I dead? What's going on? Why can't I think straight?_

Ezra's POV

I watched as Sam and Michael got Kanan on the ship._ Why is he here._ I thought bitterly. I walked over to them. "Why did you bring him here," I shouted at them. "He needed help," Michael said angrily. "How's that our problem," I ask. "It kind of was our fault that he needed help," Sam replied. Tris walked over. "What's with all the shouting," she said looking at us. "They thought it would be a good idea to bring a ghost crew member aboard," I said pointing at Sam and Michael. I saw them all stiffen at this. Tris looked at Kanan then back to me. Natalie soon was here. "Like they would have known that," she said glaring at me. _That's true. But still I can't risk it. _I sighed and shrugged. "He can stay until he has regained conscious. Then he leaves." They all nodded "understood," Tris said smiling. With that I walked out of the cargo hold. _Why did I feel uncomfortable with the fact that Kanan is here?_

Jake's POV

_Where's Kanan he is normally around here._ I went to his room and looked in. _Nope. Where else could he be._ I walked into the kitchen and then I checked the phantom. _Perhaps he isn't even on the ship. _I walked off the ship and headed towards town. I looked in the direction of the tower. _Hmm perhaps he went there. I will check after I see if he's in Central City. _I raced across the rooftops so the imperials didn't see me. I decided to have a little fun. I dropped an explosive in the middle of a group of imperials. _They scatter so fast. Man this is great!_ I couldn't help but laugh but I had to cut it short as I took off running. _Next stop the tower._

Natile' s POV

I watched Deb leave and shake my head._ I don't really understand him. First he is fine then he is like that._ I look at the man who was just laying there. _Dang they got him good. If they hit him any harder they would have killed him._ I looked at Sam and Michael who were about to leave. "You better get him to medbay," I said stopping them. "Ugh why do we have to," Sam groaned. "How about the fact that you caused this," I said giving them a fake sympathetic look. "Fine," Michael muttered angrily. I smiled and walked out of the cargo hold.


	9. an again

Ok sorry but I won't be able to update till Friday. I'm going to be really busy. Thx for all the support so far. I really didn't expect this to be a big hit. Anyway I have some questions I would like to answer.

Delta General 42- why does Jake hate Ezra so much.

Answer Well he thinks the crew was trying to replace him and so he was jealous. So yeah. Good job on that question.

Guest- why does no one on the ghost crew recognize Ezra and why did Ezra punch kanan.

Answer- he like changed his look a little and the reason he punched Kanan was out of fear. That kanan might recognize him or sense his force signature. That was a great question.

Also in missing its the prequel and it explains why Ezra left so yeah. Sorry for not being able to put up a chapter instead. Also ideas are welcome so if you have one share it if you want to


	10. Chapter 8

Ezra's POV

I walked into the cockpit. _Hmm.. What to do about Kanan. _I leaned back in the chair. "What are you plotting," Christina asked me. "What makes you think I'm plotting something," I replied._ These guys know me to well. "_How about the fact that you always lean back in the chair. When you are plotting something," she responded. I spun in the chair "this will be fun, this will be fun, this will be fun," I chanted smiling. "There's just so much happening or going to happen that even I don't know anything about." Natile came in to the cockpit. "The man is awake," she said looking at me then Christina. _He's woken up already now has he. Just what I expect from a jedi_. I smiled at this and pushed out of the chair. I walked towards the medbay.

Michael's POV

I looked at the man. "So why did you follow us," I said to the man. "I'm trying to find my friend," he said "have you seen him." "No I haven't, why," I asked him. The man looks at the ground. _So this is the guy that leads the ghost crew. He doesn't look that tough. _I looked at Sam who smiled. _Guess he's thinking the same thing. _I jumped when I heard the door open and turned to see Deb. He looked at the man. "I see your awake. Also the minute we land I want you gone." The two stared at each other. "Well this is getting awkward and I am going," I shouted and ran out. "Me too," Sam shouted and raced after me. "Smooth guys real smooth," Deb called after us.

Kanan' s POV

I looked at the kid that stayed. He leaned against the wall and stared at the ground. "I guess that you lead this crew," I said trying to end the silence. He shrugged "guess you could say that but not really. We support each other cover up our weaknesses. I just kind of help us stay on task," he said to me. I just nodded. _This kid reminds me of Ezra kind of._

_An sorry for the short chapter. I will try to work on making them longer. Sorry for the late update._


	11. last an

Sorry but won't be able to update. Real busy with school. Also got a mean review but oh wells.

Guest- you are copying another story. Go jump off the face of the earth. U steal ideas.

Answer: well if you don't like my story then don't read it. Also it will be kind of hard to jump off the earth. So yeah. Also I don't steal ideas

I don't really care about the fact that this random person thinks


	12. Chapter 9

Ezra's POV

I stared at Kanan who just sat there not saying anything. _This is really awkward. _" So.. what do you do.. for a living," I said looking around nervously. _When will this ship land._ "Steal from the empire," he said staring at me. I heard my com go off.

_"Deb we are about to land." _Christina said.

_"Ok, thanks for the update, Christina," _I replied and walked out. I stopped and looked at Kanan over my shoulder. "You might want to get to the cargo hold." I went to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot seat. "So I heard you talked to the man," Christina said landing the ship. _It's Kanan._ I shrugged and looked at the door as Crimson came rolling in. "Crimson could you fix the shields," she asked. Crimson made a few grumbling and rolled to the shields and started to work on them. I looked out the window and retreated to my thoughts.

Christina's POV

I looked at Ezra and saw he had a glazed look on his face. I knew not to bug him so instead I opened the ramp and left. I go to the medbay to see if the man is there to see he is gone. "_Christina the man just left,"_ Tris said over the com. _When did he leave though._ "_Ok thanks," _I replied. I walked to the kitchen and saw Natalie sitting there and staring at the ground with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong," I asked her sitting in the booth in front of her. "I'm worried Ezra is going to leave and go back to that other crew," she said and looked at me. I saw her eyes were red and tears still clung to her eyelashes so I could tell she had been crying. "Don't worry you know Ezra. He won't just up and leave us and go back to that crew. Not with that guy there," I said smiling at her. She smiled softly and nodded. "Your right,Christina. Thanks for the talk,"with that she got up an dashed out of the kitchen. "No problem," I said though I knew she didn't hear me.

Sabine's POV

I sat up in the cockpit with Hera. "Why hasn't Kanan or Jake come back yet?" I asked. "I don't know. They should have been back by now," she responded. I looked out the window and groaned. "Are you the least bit curious where Ezra is," I asked. "I hope he is okay wherever he is," she sighed and got up and left. _Please Ezra come back from wherever you are._ I got up and went to my cabin. My com went off and I quickly grabbed it and turned it on with hope it was Ezra.

_"This is Spectre 6 I had no luck finding Spectre 1," _Jake said. I felt my heart drop and swallowed. "Thans anyway just come back," I turned my com off an went into my cabin.


	13. Chapter 10

An-sorry for late update just been really busy. Will be adding on to the chapter but here's what I got

Ezra's POV

I walked out of the cockpit and went to my cabin. I feel so bored and uneasy. _Why can't I stay focused and not worry about the Ghost crew?_ _Why is Kanan even looking for me? _I lay down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and drifted in to my thoughts. _Maybe this will all just pass over. Maybe in time they will give up on finding me. _I sensed Kanan' s force signature and decided to just mess with him. _Just for fun or for good old times._

Kanan' s POV

_Kanan_.

_Ezra!_

_Yep._

_Where are you?_

_Around. Kanan how have you been?_

_Ezra... good why?_

_Heard you had a run in._

_How do you know? _I felt uncertainty come across me.

_Word gets around. Got to go. Bye Kanan._

_Ezra please wait._ "great." I mutter I saw the Ghost and raced towards it.

Natalie' s POV

I went to my cabin and went to the small crate I had in there. I opened it up and started to dig through the tech that was in there._ Come on where is it. _I kept digging through it growing a little angry has I failed to find what I was looking for. I jumped when I heard the door open and turned to see Sam. "Hey what's up," he asked. "Have you seen my power cells I had in here," I asked him as I went back to digging through the crate. "No but I think Ezra borrowed them. So ask him. Why? You going to continue working on that blaster," Sam asked with a smirk. "Yeah now get out," I said jokingly and threw a broken piece of tech at him. Sam quickly left after getting it in the stomach. _Great now I have to find where Ezra is. _I walked out of my cabin and walked to his cabin and knocked on the door. _Please be here._ He opened the door. "What can I do for you, Natile," he asked with a small smile. "You... um... borrowed my .. uh.. power cells and ... I ... need to use them... for.. something," I stammered. "Oh right sorry let me get them," he said and disappeared into his room. He came back and handed them to me. "Sorry about that," he said and walked around me and headed to the kitchen. _He's really cute. Wait did I just think that._

_An- will here's the rest of the chapter. again sorry for taking so long. i hav been really busy i will try to get chapters up when i can._


End file.
